gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Age of Empires
Golden Age of Empires is a real-time strategy game, serving as a "reboot" of the original Ensemble Studios' Age of Empires game. It is projected to be released for Microsoft Windows and have also an expansion called Ave Cesare. * = exclusive in expansion Ave Cesare Main Menu *Story mode *Domination''*'' *Free play *Scenario *Multiplayer *Editor *Extras Gameplay Free play mode allows to customize any game in a real-time one-against-all struggle for global domination. Player can choose any of the civilizations present in the game, while choosing the civilizations for all the other 9 computer players (the max of players allowed for any game is 10). There also 5 epochs in the game: Stone Age, Tool Age, Copper Age, Bronze Age and Iron Age. Once in game the player will start with 3 villagers, plus a Town Center if the Normad option is not chosen. All units present various parameters: *Health *Attack: Is divided in two groups: **Melee Attack: Is the value of the attack for all melee infantry, melee cavalry and rams. **Range Attack: Is the value of the attack for all ranged infantry, siege (except rams) and *Defense: Is the value of defense against melee attacks. It's unaffected against ranged attacks. *Shield: Is the value of defense against ranged attacks. It's unaffected against melee attacks. *Visual range: Is the value of how far can the unit see. *Speed *Magic: Exclusive for priests, is the value of the power of conversion of enemy units. Ages There are 5 ages in this remake, in opposite to the 4 of the original version: #'Stone Age / Paleolithic': Is the primary age of the game. Here, the player must learn to survive via hunting, foraging and gathering all 4 resources. The player can build Houses, Barracks, Storage Pits and Granaries. #'Tool Age / Neolithic': The player will learn to use agriculture and train bowmen and slingers, the first ranged units. The player can also build Docks, Archery Ranges and Markets, along with Watch Tower, Small Walls and Farms. In order to advance to this age, the player needs to gather 500 food and build at least 2 Stone Age buildings (except houses). #'Copper Age': Here, the player will start using cavalry units, and also discover the Wheel. The player can now build Stables, Temples and Siege Workshops. In order to advance this era, the player needs 750 food and at least 2 Tool Age buildings (except Watch Tower, Farm and Small Wall). #'Bronze Age': In this era, the player will have to do with a massive choice of army deployement. Battle formations are unlocked, as the player will dispose them in a formation with infantry at the center and cavalry at the flanks, for example. The player can now build Accademies, Government Centers, Blacksmiths and even new Town Centers. In order to advance in this era, the player needs 1000 food and 500 gold, and must build at least 2 Copper Age buildings. #'Iron Age': The final era of this game. The player will finally have a large disposal of recruitments, technologies and upgrades. Troops are even stronger thanks to their upgrades that are unlocked via special technologies, including the ones in the Goverment Center. University is the new available building there, but the strongest point of this era is the Wonder, which, once build, demonstrates that the civilization can stand the test of time. To advance this final age, the player must gather 1500 food and 750 gold, and build at least 2 Bronze Age buildings (except Town Centers). Victory conditions Various are the victory conditions: *'Standard': You must win via Wonder, Conquest, Artifacts or Ruins. *'Wonder': To win, you must build a wonder and make it stand for 2000 years. *'Conquest': To win, you must defeat all opponents. You defeat an opponent by killing all of his units AND destroying all of his buildings (except trade vessels, transport vessels, caravans, fishing vessels, Artifacts, Ruins, or walls). *'Artifacts': To win, you must capture all the Artifacts and keep them for 2000 years. Artifacts are chests that can be moved as a regular unit. *'Ruins': To win, you must capture all the Artifacts and keep them for 2000 years. Ruins are undestructible, and like buildings, cannot be moved. *'Point limit': To win, you must reach the limit of points before anyone else. *'Time limit': To win, you must gain more points than everyone else in a certain period of time. *'Regicide': To win, you must eliminate all Kings, units with high health values but no attack value. The players that lose their kings are eliminated. Story mode All scenarios can be seen here. Story mode makes the player relive the origins of the most ancient empires of history. There are eight campaigns, plus 6 in the expansion, which also includes various scenarios called Great Battles. Base game #Children of the Nile, Egyptians, 8000 BC - 1075 BC #Voices of Indus, Mauryans, 3300 BC - 550 BC #Valley of Tigris and Eufrates, Babylonians, #Empire of the Rising Sun, Yamato, #Glory of Hellas, Greeks, 200 BC - 323 BC #Dynasties of the Dragon, Shang, 1600 BC - 220 BC #Soul of the Warriors, Celts, #Sons of Baal, Phoenicians, Expansion * #Rise of Respublica, Romans, #Punic Wars, Romans, 274 BC - 146 BC #Ave Caesar, Romans, 74 BC - 30 BC #Pax Romana, Romans, #Hannibal's campaigns, Carthaginians, #The land of Chichen Itzà, Mayan, Great Battles * #Cleopatra's resistance, Egyptians, 30 BC #Pirrhus of Epirus, Greeks, 279 BC #Teutoburg, Germans, 9 AD #Brennus and Rome, Celts #Hannibal Antae Portas, Carthaginians, 216 BC #Brennus and Rome, Celts, BC #Alaric and Ginserich, Germans, 410 AD #Pelusium, Persians, 525. BC # # # # # # Civilizations Each civilizations has its advantages and architectural style. Standard *Egyptians **Food, double Farm income **All chariot units, +33% health **Priests, +3 range *Hittites **All Archery units, +2 attack **All siege units, double health **All warships, +4 range *Sumerians **Villagers, +15 hitpoints **Stone Thrower, Catapult and Heavy Catapult, +50% fire rate *Assyrians **All Archery Range units, +40% fire rate **Villager, +30% speed **Rams, +33% attack (*) *Babylonians **Towers and walls, double health **Priests, +50% rejuvenation **Stone, +30% gathering *Persians **Food, +30% hunting **All elephant units, +50% speed **Trireme, +50% attack speed *Greeks **Hoplite and Phalanx, +30% speed **All warships, +30% speed *Phoenicians **All ships, +5 attack **Catapult Trireme and Juggernaught, +65% fire rate **Caravan, Trading Boat and Merchant Ship, +50% trade income *Minoans **All ships, -30% cost **Improved Bowman, Composite Bowman and Crossbowman, +4 range **Gold, +20% gathering *Shang **Villagers, -30% cost **Population, +25% (for example 125 units for 100 population) **Walls, double health *Yamato **All cavalry units, -25% cost **Villagers, +30% speed **All ships, +30% hitpoints *Choson **Longswordsman and Legion, +80 health **Towers, +5 range **Priests, -30% cost *Mauryans **All elephant units, -25% cost **All chariot units, +3 attack **Wood, +30% gathering *Nubians **All Barracks units, +50% hitpoints **All Archery Range units, , +5 attack **All buildings, 30% building time *Celts **Barracks units, -50% cost **Priests, double hitpoints *Etrurians **All buildings, double health **All Barracks units, +30% speed **All cavalry units, +33% health Expansion *Romans **All buildings except Towers, Walls and Wonder, -20% cost **All towers, -50% cost **All Barracks units, +33% attack rate *Carthaginians **All transports, +30% speed **All warships, +25% health **All elephant units, +25% health *Palmirians **Free tributes **All trade units, +25% health **All camel units, +25% speed *Germans **All Barracks units, +5 attack **All cavalry unitsm, +50% health **All units, +2 armor *Huns **Free tributes **All cavalry units (both melee and ranged), +4 attack **All ranged cavalry units, +50% firing rate *Norse **Heroes, +3 attack and +3 armor **All Barracks units, -30% cost *Mayans **Priests, -50% cost **All Barracks units, -30% cost and +50% speed *Atlanteans **Wonders, -20% cost **Priests, +50% range and hitpoints Units *HP = Hit Points *Atk = Attack *Arm = Armor *Rng = Range *Spd = Speed (S = Slow, M = Medium, F = Fast) *Cost: (F = Food, W = Wood, S = Stone, G = Gold) *All boats are twice as resistant to conversion as all other units Buildings *'Town Center' **Cost: 200 wood **Age: Stone/Bronze (after building a Government Center) **Hitpoints: 600 **Town Centers are presented as the Capitol of the civilization. First of all, is the gathering point for all the 4 resources in the game. Howerer, there are two major functions for the Town Center: recruiting Villagers and allowing Age Advancements, from the Stone Age to the Tool Age, to the Copper Age, to the Bronze Age and the Iron Age. It allows garrisoning only after the Bronze Age, after which it can defend itself thank to the support of the garrisoning villagers. It is also possible to build a Town Center without any requisite, in case the player has started as a Nomad or has lost his original Town Center. To build a new Town Center, the player must build a Granary in the Stone Age, a Market in the Tool Age and a Government Center in the Bronze Age. **Recruitment: Villager **Technologies: Militia, Tool Age, Copper Age, Bronze Age and Iron Age. *'House' **Cost: 30 wood **Age: Stone **Hitpoints: 75 **At the beginning of each game, no matter the mode you play in, you start with a population limit of 5. Howerer, each house increases that limit to 5, until the maximum population limit (which can be selected before starting a new Free Play game) is reached. *'Barracks' **Cost: 120 wood **Age: Stone **Hitpoints: 350 **The Barracks is the place where all infantry units are built. It's also the earliest military building in the game. It's also the prerequisite in order to build Archery Ranges, Stables, Siege Workshops and Academies. **Recruitment: Clubman, Axeman, Maceman, Slinger (*), Armored Slinger (*), Short Swordsman, Broad Swordsman, Long Swordsman, Legion, Spearman, Hoplite, Phalanx, Egyptian Warrior (*), Bushi (*) and Yoddha (*). **Technologies: Upgrade Clubman to Axeman, Upgrade Axeman to Maceman, Upgrade Slinger to Armored Slinger, Upgrade Short Swordsman to Broad Swordsman, Upgrade Broad Swordsman to Long Swordsman, Upgrade Long Swordsman to Legion, Upgrade Spearman to Hoplite, Upgrade Hoplite to Phalanx. *'Dock': **Cost: 100 wood **Age: Tool **Hitpoints: **Is the primary building for ship buildings. Fishing Ships can gather food from fishing, and Merchant Ships can give food, wood or stone to other players' docks in excange of gold. Transport can carry 5, 10 or 15 units depending on the upgrades. Docks can also build warships, starting with Scout Ships. **Recruitment: Fishing Boat, Fishing Ship, Merchant Boat, Merchant Ship, Light Transport, Heavy Transport, Scout Ship, War Galley, Bireme, Trireme, Quinquereme (*), Fire Galley (*), Catapult Trireme and Juggernaught. **Technologies: Upgrade Fishing Boat to Fishing Ship, Upgrade Merchant Boat to Merchant Ship, Upgrade Light Transport to Heavy Transport, Upgrade Scout Ship to War Galley, Upgrade War Galley to Bireme, Upgrade Bireme to Trireme, Upgrade Trireme to Quinquereme (*), Upgrade Catapult Trireme to Juggernaught. *'Archery Range' **Cost: 120 wood **Age: Tool **Hitpoints: 350 **Can recruit and upgrade ranged units, be it infantry or cavalry. A single Archery Range build by the player unlocks the Siege Workshop. In order to be built, it requires the Barracks. **Recruitment: Bowman, Improved Bowman, Composite Bowman, Slinger (*), War Archer, Heavy War Archer, Chariot Archer, Heavy Chariot Archer (*), Elephant Archer, Horse Archer and Heavy Horse Archer. **Technologies: Upgrade Bowman to Improved Bowman, Upgrade Improved Bowman to Composite Bowman, Upgrade War Archer to Heavy War Archer, Upgrade Chariot Archer to Heavy Chariot Archer (*), Upgrade Horse Archer to Heavy Horse Archer. *'Stable' **Cost: 150 wood **Age: Copper **Hitpoints: 350 **Stables are buildings where the player can recruit all cavalry units. Requires the Barracks in order to be built. **Recruitment: Scout Cavalry, Light Cavalry (*), War Chariot, Scythe Chariot (*), Cavalry, Heavy Cavalry, Cataphract, Camel Rider (*), Armored Camel Rider (*), War Elephant and Armoured Elephant (*). **Technologies: Upgrade Scout Cavalry to Light Cavalry, Upgrade Cavalry to Heavy Cavalry, Upgrade Heavy Cavalry to Cataphract, Upgrade Camel Rider to Armored Camel Rider and Upgrade War Elephant to Armored Elephant. *'Market' **Cost: 140 wood **Age: Tool **Hitpoints: 350 **Market allow players to pay and receive tribute with other players, and to develop technologies that improve the player's economy (mostly increasing the amount of resources gathering). **Recruitment: Caravan **Technologies: Woodworking, Artisanship, Craftsmanship, Domestication, Plow, Irrigation, Stone Mining, Shaft Stone Mining, Siegecraft, Gold Mining, Shaft Gold Mining, Coinage, Wheel. *'Siege Workshop' **Cost: 150 wood **Age: Copper **Hitpoints: **Siege Workshops allow the player to build siege units **Recruitment: Stone Thrower, Catapult, Heavy Catapult, Ram (*), Heavy Ram (*), Balista, Helepolis and Flamethrower. **Technologies: Upgrade Stone Thrower to Catapult, Upgrade Catapult to Heavy Catapult, Upgrade Ram to Heavy Ram and Upgrade Ballista to Helepolis. *'Academy' **Cost: 150 wood **Age: Copper **Hitpoints: **Academies are useful to build elite units. Those units enter in the cavalry units category, but they're actually special units as they have very high parameters to the standards. **Recruitment: Hero. **Technologies: *'Temple' **Cost: 200 wood **Age: Copper **Hitpoints: **Not only Temples provide the recruitment of Priests, very useful units, but they can also contribute to the player's game points, as each Temple built by the player gives him 1 point in the Religious cathegory. **Recruitment: Priest. **Technologies: Atrology, Mysticism, Polytheism, Afterlife, Monotheism, Fanaticism, Jihad, Medicine (*) and Martyrdom (*). *'Storage Pit' **Cost: 100 wood **Age: Stone **Hitpoints: 300 **Is the place where normally wood, gold and stone are stored. Howerer, food gathered from hunting (and fishing) can be stored here as well. **Technologies: Stoneworking, Toolworking, Bronzeworking, Metal Working and Metallurgy. *'Granary' **Cost: 120 wood **Age: Stone **Hitpoints: 350 **Granaries are the dropoff point of all the food gathered from foraging and farming. Once built, the Market is unlocked. **Technologies: Small Wall, Upgrade Small Wall to Medium Wall, Upgrade Medium Wall to Stone Wall, Upgrade Stone Wall to Fortification, Watch Tower, Upgrade Watch Tower to Sentry Tower, Upgrade Sentry Tower to Guard Tower and Upgrade Guard Tower to Ballista Tower. *'Blacksmith' **Cost: 175 wood **Age: Bronze **Hitpoints: **Blacksmiths are useful to upgrade all military units' parameters. **Technologies: Leather Armor (infantry, archers and cavalry), Scale Armor (infantry, archers and cavalry), Chain Armor (infantry, archers and cavalry), Buckler, Bronze Shield, Iron Shield and Tower Shield (*). *'Government Center' **Cost: 225 wood **Age: Bronze **Hitpoints: 350 **Goverment Centers are pratically the first research centers, and allows you to build more Town Centers. To build the Government Center, a Market, and previously a Granary, must be built beforehand. **Technologies: Nobilty, Architecture, Writing, Logistic (*), Aristocracy, Ballistics, Alchemy and Engineering. *'Tower' **Cost: 150 stone **Age: ***Tool (Watch Tower) ***Copper (Sentry Tower) ***Bronze (Guard Tower) ***Iron (Ballista Tower) **Hitpoints: ***100 (Watch) ***150 (Sentry) ***200 (Guard) ***250 (Ballista) **Towers are researched in Granaries and can be upgraded via its technologies. Despite being relatively weak, they can be upgraded. *'Wall' **Cost: 5 stone per block **Age: ***Tool (Small) ***Copper (Medium) ***Bronze (Stone) ***Iron (Fortification) **Hitpoints: *** *** *** *** **Walls are a special building that can be upgraded via the Granary technologies. They can be built block by block, but they can also open a gate is there's enough room. They are impassable to any unit, but can be destroyed anyways. Since walls have no attack, they're used only to stop enemies. It's reccomended to put towers, archers and other ranged units behind walls. *'University' **Cost: 250 wood **Age: Iron **Hitpoints: 350 **Is the quintessence of the technology, where many useful technologies can be researched. **Technologies: Mansory, Headed Shot, Accuracy, Murder Holes, Organized Work and Formation (*). *'Wonder' **Cost: 1000 wood, 1000 gold and 1000 stone **Age: Iron **Hitpoints: 1000 **Wonders are the final archievement of a civilization, the prove that it can stand the test of time. Infact, is also an objective, a victory condition of the game (Standard or Wonder). Holding the Wonder for 2000 years marks the end of the game. Technologies Wonders Category:Strategy Category:Real time strategy Category:Age of Empires